Masked Feelings
by wingless87
Summary: [Complete] Two unlikely people discover love in a masquerade ball. They don't know who the other is, but with the help of a series of dreams, anything is possible. A DHr fic.
1. Winter Wonderland

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I only own this story plot.

**A/N:** This chapter is short... but it's only the beginning =)

* * *

**Chapter One**: Winter Wonderland

_"Look into my eyes_

_Why are you blind to what is clear_

_All that I need simple to see_

_But you turn cold and I turn weak"_

  
Snow was falling lightly on the grounds of Hogwarts, which created an image of a thin, white layer of blanket on any surface that it was able to land on. It was quite peaceful to look at, especially if you're looking out from the inside of a room or building. Each snowflake has its own unique design, which is amazing as there are millions of snowflakes, but to any naked eye, they are simply white dots falling down from the sky building layers upon layers of snow, which can be a good thing if you're in the mood to have snowball fights, or make a snowman. The unique snowflake designs are almost like people. Each person has their own distinctive personality and character to bring to the world and can most likely contradict others. However, every one of them are just as precious as the next no matter the differences in their "design".  
  
_Bang!  
_  
A slight slam of a door not so far away interrupted Draco's thoughts. He quickly became irritated since he was suddenly snapped back into reality, and decided to yell at the only person who he knew would've done that so late at night. He reached for his door and opened it just in time to see who it was.  
  
"Granger! What do you think you're doing?! Do you mind?!! You're not the only person in here, ya know!!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, your royal higness!" Hermione yelled back with a hint of sarcasm. "But I don't think I'm the only one causing noise! You don't think that you yelling like that can wake up the entire school?!" With that, she slammed the door of her dorm closed in frustration, after yet another little verbal fight with her sworn enemy.  
  
Draco stood there a few seconds, wanting to shout any kind of insult to Hermione, even if he was only looking at her door, but decided not to, and just went back inside his dorm to sleep. It wasn't so bad that he got the job of a Head Boy, but to share the common room AND the bathroom, with Granger, the Head Girl and a 'mudblood' out of all people, is worse than suffering the pain of Skele-Gro. Thinking about all this didn't help him sleep, which made him even angrier. He sat up, went to one of the windows in his room and watched the peaceful, snowy atmosphere outside until he finally drifted off to sleep half an hour later.  
  
It was only several hours later, when the sunlight was streaming through the windows, and hit Hermione in the eyes, that she finally, but slowly, got out of her bed. She went to the bathroom that she and Draco had to share and tapped the edge of her bathtub with her wand for water. She was glad that Draco was a late sleeper, or else she won't have much time to relax in the tub. It was Saturday, and also Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione couldn't wait to meet up with her friends to go shopping for outfits for the Winter Yule Ball. This year, people can wear masks and costumes to the dance, but it has to be nice, not something you can wear for Halloween and scare others.  
  
Hermione suddenly heard a door open and close, and figured that Draco must have woken up. She slipped out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped outside, and as luck would have it, saw Draco in front of her. His face instantly turned from being half asleep to fully awake, and staring up and down at her body. Hermione wouldn't have minded, in fact she would've been more than flattered, if the boy in front of her wasn't Draco. But he was, and she didn't want to spend another _milli_second having her enemy look at her as if she was a piece of meat.  
  
"Would you stop staring?!! I don't want your filthy eyes on me!" Hermione yelled in front of his face and ran up the stairs to her room. But as she did, she heard him yell back, "I thought it was actually someone worth looking at until I heard your mudblood voice! If you don't mind, I'm gonna wash off that ugly memory!"  
  
Hermione wanted to cry right there, but knew better. _How could he be so cruel?_ she thought, _What have I ever done to him? It can't be my fault... it must be his evil-worshipping family that taught him to be like this. Why can't he just leave me alone sometimes?_ She pushed these thoughts aside, and decided to only concentrate on what she was going to wear to the Ball.


	2. A Hogsmeade Weekend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I hope more people can review my chapters so that they'll be better =D

* * *

**Chapter Two:** A Hogsmeade weekend

_"I was only thinking of you_

_Hoping you were thinking of me_

_Two hearts beating just like one_

_Against the world"_

"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Ginny Weasley holding up a beautiful, sparkling white gown.  
  
"Isn't this gorgeous? With a simple spell, I can have a halo and wings with it!" Ginny exclaimed with delight.  
  
"Yeah, that's nice" Hermione said. For the past couple of hours, she and Ginny went through almost every clothing store in Hogsmeade, but found nothing that she herself liked. Ginny, on the other hand, wanted to buy every single beautiful gown that she saw.  
  
_Sigh, how am I ever going to the Yule Ball without a costume?_ she asked herself as she looked around the store for something half decent. It was at that moment that her eyes laid upon the most perfect thing she's ever seen. It was at the very back of the store, and Hermione felt as if it was calling to her. She immediately started walking towards it, and was filled with feelings of happiness since she finally saw something that she likes, something that she _wanted_.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! That's the most beautiful gown I've ever seen! You should buy it! It'll look really good on you!" Ginny said happily.  
  
There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that she wouldn't buy it. It had a delicate light pink flower pattern which was further detailed with a beaded flower trim. It also had a sweeping fishtail designed to give a dramatic effect. She quickly grabbed the dress, and handed it to one of the salespeople to pay.  
  
When Ginny finally decided on buying the angelic gown that she last saw, they both went to one of the other stores to meet up with Harry and Ron and talk about what costumes they'll be wearing and who they're going with.  
  
"I just can't believe it! Had Lavender really asked me to go with her?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, for the millionth time, Ron!" exclaimed Harry. He had already pinched Ron several times to remind him he's not dreaming, but he still asked the same question over and over again.  
  
"You didn't tell us who your date is, Hermione?" asked Harry, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"What? Mind repeating that?" asked Ron, leaning more forward when Hermione muttered something no one could hear.  
  
"I'm not going with anybody. It's just me."  
  
"Really? Oh." Harry managed to say, looking a bit upset. "You know I would've asked you if I hadn't already gotten a date." He then winked at Ginny causing her to blush, and giggle.  
  
"Me too. I would've asked you too if Lavender didn't ask me first. Am I really going to the Ball with her?" Ron wanted to know. The whole table then all shouted "Yes!" causing all the people in the store to look and made Ron blush of embarrassment.  
  
"It's really quite alright. Not having a date to the Ball isn't a big deal", lied Hermione. She really did want a date, but no one had approached her, and she didn't want to ask any of the boys in the school which was why she decided to go by her self.  
  
"Can we talk about something else? Harry, how's your Quidditch practice going?" He then rambled on and on about it, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. She had to change the subject because she didn't want their pity. Glancing out the window, she sighed to herself and tried to pay attention to what her best friend was saying.  
  
Meanwhile, not so far away, Draco was looking through a rack full of costumes. He was glad Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him. He needed some peace and quiet sometimes, and those two goons weren't helping him with that. They're probably eating all their junk food in their dorms anyway. Just as he felt no one would bother him, he heard someone shriek out his name.  
  
"Draco, sweetie! I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
_Can she not_, Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Pansy what do you want?"  
  
"I just want to spend more time with you! You never come to me anymore!" Pansy exclaimed, but not in a pretty way.  
  
_Maybe it's because I don't like you anymore!_ Draco wanted to say.  
  
"So anyway, I thought for the Yule Ball, we could have matching costumes, you know, since we're a couple", Pansy continued on without stopping for Draco's opinion, "what do you think?"  
  
"How many times have I told you, we're NOT going as a couple!" Draco shouted out.  
  
"Oh I see. Fine then, but you WILL regret it when you see me swarmed by other guys." Pansy left the store in a gloomy mood, disappointed that Draco didn't want to go to the Ball with her.  
  
_Finally! I thought she'd never leave_, Draco thought as he searched through the clothes, and found something that he liked. _Perfect_. 


	3. Perfect Disguise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter - **foxer**, **emeraldgray**, and **XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX** (hehe, the name sounds cute). Please keep on reviewing =)

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Perfect Disguise

_"I ask myself could this be love_

_Or just a fantasy_

_Could this be love_

_Or just a memory"_

It was the night of the Winter Yule Ball, and everyone was rushing around to get themselves ready. The girls were spending many hours dressing up, putting on their best makeup, and talking excitedly about their dates and the dance. The boys, however, could care less about having so much time to prepare, and instead spent their hours, to the very last minute, playing games or sleeping.  
  
Hermione and Ginny spent their hours preparing themselves as much as possible. They tried their costumes on and made sure the dresses look absolutely perfect before moving on with their makeup and hair. After a long time, it suddenly dawned on them what time it was.  
  
"Omigosh! We're late for the Ball! Oh, I hope Harry isn't mad at me for waiting so long" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"You can go on first. I just need to fix my hair before I head down." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then. See you there!" Ginny then left in a hurry, leaving Hermione alone in her dorm. She fixed her hair using a special spell and put on her mask which hid half of her face, except her hazel-coloured eyes. She took one last look in the mirror, and feeling satisfied of her appearance, went down to join the rest of the school at the dance.  
  
The Great Hall, where the Winter Yule Ball was taken place, was so beautifully decorated that everyone who entered were left speechless. The ceiling was bewitched to show the night sky filled with many bright stars. Snowflakes were lightly falling, but only halfway, so that it wouldn't create so much snow on the ground. Beautiful white flowers, and lights, were hung all around to create a stunning glow in the room. Of course, mistletoes were hung in several different places as Christmas ornaments.  
  
Hermione was rushing down since she was terribly late and couldn't wait to have a good time with her friends. She opened the heavy, large doors slowly and stood at the entrance for a few seconds mesmerized by the wonderful decorations that the organizers, that is Draco and herself, have done for the Ball. The view of the ornaments when they, or rather Hermione, were arranging was much different than the view when she entered the Great Hall during the dance. It just had a certain warmth to the room that she hadn't noticed before. As she stood admiring, and absorbing the atmosphere, everyone else in the room gazed at who had just entered.  
  
Draco could not stand another minute with Crabbe and Goyle. They've been arguing for a long time over a piece of dessert, which was just ridiculous since there were plenty of other sweets at the table. He glanced around the Great Hall, trying to see if he could escape to some other place where he doesn't have to hear them disagreeing over silly things. That was when his eyes fell upon the most stunning thing he has ever seen. She was wearing the most eye-catching dress that seemed to be designed only for angels; her luscious brown hair was beautifully done in long wavy strands, which left Draco thinking that there could be absolutely nothing wrong with her. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should go up to the angelic beauty, but suddenly remembered the horrible time he is having with the two idiots beside him and decided to take his chances.  
  
When Hermione took her eyes off of the decorations, she suddenly noticed how many people were looking at her. The boys were all wide-eyed and surprised at how beautiful this mystery girl could be since they could not see who she was due to the eye mask. The girls were mostly jealous because their dates suddenly turned their attention away from them, leaving them wondering how she can attract so many people. However, Hermione's eyes were fixed on the dark, mysterious person who was slowly walking towards her. He was dressed all in black, which included a long cape behind his back, an eye mask, and a black hat, making him stand out a bit from the rest of the crowd. When he got much closer until he was standing just in front of her, she saw that he had the most magnificent gray eyes she's ever seen which made her knees weak and her face a little crimson from blushing.  
  
_Oh gosh, I wonder who he could be_, Hermione thought as she stared, hypnotized by his eyes. He then held out his hand to her, as if saying _May I have this dance?_, to which she accepted. She put her hand on top of his, and instantly, felt a rush of chills running through her body. Nobody had caused to her react this way before, which only made her all the more curious to know this person.  
  
They gradually made their way towards the middle of the dance floor, unaware of everyone else in the room looking and circling around them. The spotlight was on them, but they didn't care since they were too much into the other person to notice. They danced to the slow, romantic rhythm of the music where they were later joined by other couples. They weren't even aware when the song had ended and replaced by a faster, more energetic beat; they were still gazing at each other's eyes and dancing slowly.  
  
"Do you want to go outside for a walk?" Draco asked. She nodded her head, and hand-in-hand, they both exited the Great Hall and went outside to the grounds.  
  
Once they got out, Draco wanted to know more of this mystery girl and decided to be the first to start a conversation.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You already did", she said with a smile on her face, "but continue on"  
  
_She's beautiful AND she has a sense of humour. I love her already!_ Draco thought.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
She smiled and pretended to think. "I'll have to get back to you on that."  
  
They both grinned even more, which made them relax a bit. Hermione glanced up at the dark, caped man and saw that he was looking back at her, which made her blush.  
  
"Do I make you nervous?"  
  
"No, it's just..." she hesitated to say.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"It's just that I'm captivated by your eyes. Something tells me I've seen them somewhere before but I just can't remember", Hermione confessed.  
  
"Well, we both go to Hogwarts so I wouldn't be surprised if I already met you. You might even be in one my classes!" Draco exclaimed. Little did he know that, that was actually true.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked away. She certainly hoped that was true. This masked man could be in one of her classes, and she was overwhelmed with excitement wondering who he could be. She was tempted to ask him just that, but decided not to, since she liked having this aura of mystery between them. She looked up at the night sky, which looked similar to the ceiling of the Great Hall, but far better with its shimmering stars.  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" she commented.  
  
"None lovelier than you"  
  
She glanced back at him, flattered, and noticed that he was looking at her. He leaned closer to her until their faces were merely inches apart. At this very moment, her heart was beating rapidly, her knees were beginning to tremble, and her mind was racing. She held her breath, and closed her eyes, awaiting the touch of his kiss. Sure enough, she felt his lips gently brush against hers, which was truly exhilarating even though it was only a soft kiss. It ended quickly, much to Hermione's disappointment.  
  
"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked, a bit worried.  
  
"No, no it's nothing like that," he smiled and said, "I don't mean to sound rude, but you haven't told me your name." When she didn't answer, he continued on. "I just want to know who this beautiful girl I'm kissing. Do you mind if I at least take your eye mask off?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything as his hands slowly reached up to her mask. He was about to steadily take it off when they were suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Oh, we didn't know anyone was out here. Sorry if we interrupted anything."  
  
Draco looked up to see who it was, but only saw two other people walking away. He couldn't tell who they were since they were in disguises anyway. He was irritated that they had to disrupt him when he was so close to finding out who the girl in front of him was.  
  
"I probably have to get going too," a small voice hesitated to say. Draco turned back to the girl, wanting to protest for her to stay, but it was already too late as she was running her way back inside the castle. He sighed to himself, and thought, _I hope to see you soon_. 


	4. Unfinished Dreams

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.  
**A/N**: Thnx to **Yuna-flowering, foxer, Ptrst, **and **XxXtAP-daNCiNg-sPIdeRsXxX **for reviewing chpt 3.. =D  
  
_In response_: **o1**. yeah, i didn't want it to end so fast - it would be weird if the story ended right there in chapter 3 lol. timing is everything ;)  
**o2**. thnx foxer for ur comment - all my chapters are pretty short since there's little action, unless i write a sequel .. i like to update everyday, i'm already a few chapters ahead so it doesn't matter anyway =)  
**o3**. Ron/Hermione are cute, but i really love Draco =) hehe i want him to have a decent side too..i think he may be a bit too sentimental for his own good in this story =S

* * *

**Chapter Four**: Unfinished Dreams

"_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you" _

Hermione was out of breath once she reached her common room. She couldn't believe how close the masked man was to knowing who she was, and she got scared at the last minute which was why she ran off.  
  
Hermione sighed. _Oh I hope he's not mad at me for leaving him like that_, she thought as she took off her dress and changed into her pajamas. Even though it was still early, she didn't really want to stay at the Ball and decided to just go to sleep instead. She smiled at the thought of who she spent her time with, but quickly frowned when she realized that she doesn't know who he is and that there's a chance she might not see him again. _Oh well, maybe we weren't meant to be_, she thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------

_Hermione was walking on the grounds of Hogwarts, admiring the soft snow and the glittering stars in the sky. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the atmosphere, and sighed contently. However, she was distracted when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and there he was, looking back at her_.

_"I-I'm sorry about running off..." she started to say but the masked man placed his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Sshhh... Don't worry about it"  
  
Hermione nodded and stared into his warm, grey eyes. She knew she must have seen those eyes before but she just can't remember.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight" he said, breaking their silence.  
  
She blushed and said, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." This caused her to think of the reason why she would say that. She doesn't even know what his face really looks like since he wore an eye mask, and only noticed how his costume seemed to fit his muscular body. She decided to ask him the one question that has been on her mind ever since she first met him.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
He smiled. "You already did, but continue on."  
  
She grinned, remembering their first conversation. "I've always wanted to know who you are. Do you mind taking off that eye mask so I can see your face?"  
  
He didn't answer, but just continued to smile at her. She thought it was stupid of her to ask, and wanted to turn away of embarrassment when she noticed that his hands were slowly reaching up to his eye mask. She was trembling with excitement since she was finally going to see his identity. He reached up to his eye mask and was slowly taking it off...._

------------------------------------

Hermione woke up abruptly when she heard someone slamming the door. She knew it was Draco and wanted to yell at him for waking her up when she was just getting to the good part of her dream but she was too tired to do that. She continued to lie in bed, reflecting on her dream but when she realized that it probably won't come true, she sighed sadly and pushed those thoughts aside.  
  
Draco didn't want to stay at the Yule Ball any longer. After the mystery girl ran off, he just stood outside, wondering what just happened and what went wrong. He regretted not running after her, but decided that he probably couldn't do anything about it. He went back inside to the Great Hall, maybe for a tiny chance that he would find her, but no such luck. He continued to stay there for a while longer, drinking much more alcoholic beverages than he intended, but still wasn't enjoying himself so he just slipped out and went back to his dorm for a good night's rest.  
  
He was very tired once he reached his dorm room, and slammed his door hard but he didn't care since there was nobody around anyway. He took off his costume, changed into his pajamas, and collapsed onto his bed where he fell into deep sleep.

------------------------------------

_Draco was walking on the grounds of Hogwarts, admiring its snowy atmosphere and the different scents of nature. He saw someone up ahead, but it was only a blurry figure so he decided to go up to them to satisfy his curiousity. When he got closer, his heart skipped a beat when he realized that the blurry figure was the mystery girl. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and when she turned around, he found himself having butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for running off..." she started to say but he placed his fingers over her lips. He didn't want her to apologize to him; he only wanted to savour this moment they have together.  
  
"Sshhh... Don't worry about it" he then said. She nodded and looked into his eyes, making his body even weaker.  
  
He smiled. "You look beautiful tonight." Even though he couldn't fully see her face, he still knew that she must be the most gorgeous girl he has ever met.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
This small comment caused him to grin even more, but also tempted to ask her that one question that's been on his mind.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
She laughed. "I think we've been through this before. But go on."  
  
He smiled, remembering their first conversation. "From the first time I saw you, I knew you must be special. You are so beautiful, but I've always wanted to know who you are. Do you mind taking off that eye mask so that I can see your face?"  
  
She didn't answer, but just continued to smile at him. He blushed from embarrassment but noticed that her hands were slowly reaching up to her eye mask. He was extremely happy since he was finally going to see her identity. She reached up to her eye mask and was slowly taking it off..._

------------------------------------

Draco was suddenly awakened when his eyes were momentarily blinded by the sunlight that was streaming through his windows. He silently cursed it for ruining the best part of his dream and laid back down to sleep. He couldn't close his eyes since he was thinking too much of the girl in his dream, and instead got up to go to the bathroom. He was about to open its doors when suddenly it just opened by itself and he was faced with Hermione who had a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
He smirked, enjoying the sight before him. "Well, well Granger, we've got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy."  
  
He smirked even more. "It doesn't have to be in my dreams. It already came true, now, hasn't it?" He loved tormenting her all the time. It wasn't the fact that she always hung around Potter and Weasley, but it was actually because she was the only girl who stood up to him. All the girls in school were constantly eyeing him, wanting him to belong to them, but not her. Hermione was different, and that threatened Draco a bit. He didn't want his reputation to be ruined.  
  
"Would you kindly get OUT of my way!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Not in that tone."  
  
She sighed heavily and said through gritted teeth, "Please."  
  
"Hmm... Maybe I don't want to."  
  
She continued to sigh, and tried her very best to push him out of her way since he was very close to her. But he still wouldn't budge, which made her more annoyed. Draco didn't mind this. He even laughed inwardly as he watched Hermione tried her many pathetic attempts to make him move. Being so close to her, he could actually smell her scent. _Vanilla... must be her shampoo_, he thought but was interrupted when she suddenly shouted out his name.  
  
"MALFOY!!"  
  
"Bloody hell! No need to yell, Granger! I'm not deaf! I would've let you out eventually", he said with an evil grin on his face. He stepped aside while she stormed out of the bathroom entrance and up to her dorm room.  
  
He admired that toughness in her, something that none of the girls he met had. Secretly, he had to admit, that Granger was far better than any of them even if she wasn't a pureblood witch. He smiled at that thought while he sank into the warm water in his bathtub. He could still smell that vanilla scent that Hermione had left in the air and sighed contently.


	5. Coincidence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate all your comments very much . Also, I have an important question to ask, and i was wondering if anyone knew: **Does anybody know the names of any Hogwarts students who are half-bloods or muggle-born witches, besides Hermione?**

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Coincidence

_"Should I say it_

_Should I tell you how I feel?_

_Oh, I want you to know_

_But then again I don't_

_It's so complicated"_

It was nearing the end of Christmas break, and students were due to arrive by tomorrow so that classes can resume the day after. Most people had gone home to celebrate the holiday with their families. Almost everyone, that is, except Hermione. She didn't feel like going on vacation this year with her parents, and instead decided on staying in Hogwarts and finish up her studies. Her parents eventually agreed with her decision, of course, but were very disappointed that she can't come with them.  
  
She had already received her Christmas presents and was now happily looking over at all of them. She got several books to add to her expanding collection: _Hogwarts: A History, Seventh Edition_ from Harry, _Achievements in Charming_ from Ron, and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ from Hagrid. She'd also received quite a lot of clothes from both Mrs. Weasley and her parents, and a necklace with a lion pendant from Ginny. All morning, she was unwrapping the gifts cheerfully, and trying her new clothes on.  
  
In the afternoon, Hermione decided to head down to the library and start reading her new books since all of her friends were gone home. If she has enough time after that, she could do some studying and work. As she was sitting down in her usual spot in the library, she noticed a familiar blonde-haired boy in the opposite end.  
  
_Omigosh, what is Draco doing here?? Why would HE be in the library, instead of at home for Christmas??_ She thought. She saw that he was deeply concentrated on a book he was reading, which was surprising since he never takes interest in anything that has to do with schoolwork. It must be some good book; his eyes seemed as if they were focusing on every word in the book, trying to decipher every meaning. He was also ignoring everyone around him, which would explain why he didn't start teasing her when she walked past him.  
  
_Okay, that's enough... stop looking at him. Just get to work_, Hermione thought when she realized that she had been staring at him for a few minutes but she couldn't resist another look at him. After all, she was very curious as to what Draco was reading. As she looked up at him, she noticed that he was staring at her. She blushed and looked quickly back down at her work, but was so embarrassed and mentally slapped herself to not do that again. She was so busy trying to pretend like she was doing her work that she didn't notice someone approaching her.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Hermione looked up and let out a little gasp. "Umm... yes? Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if I can sit here" Draco pointed to the seat across from Hermione.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with your seat?"  
  
"It just gets a bit lonely over there" he said with his famous smirk.  
  
Hermione sighed. She thought to herself, _why does he want to sit with me? He can't even stand to be around me! Why is he so polite to me today, when every time he sees me, all he does is make fun of me? Should I let him sit? I wonder if he's pulling a trick on me...  
_  
"Helloooo? Earth to Granger, are you there?" Draco waved his hand in front of her face, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, yes... stop that!" she said when he wouldn't stop waving his hand. "You can sit down as long as you don't bother me, or I'll hex you outta here. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am" he said, putting his hands up in the air as if to surrender and slumped into the chair across from her. He pulled out the book that he was reading a while earlier, and again, had that concentrated look on his face. This time he was closer to her, so she noticed more clearly how his eyes kept scanning the page, going from left to right and stopping a few times when he couldn't figure something out. When he did that, his eyebrows would furrow, and his eyes would squint as if he was reading an alien language. It was quite funny actually, since she had never seen him with that face ever in all of the years she had to deal with him in Hogwarts. She wondered what made him so intense on reading and looked at the spine of the book.  
  
_'Dreams and Its Interpretations'. Now why would he be reading that??_ She wondered to herself.  
  
"I know you already think I'm _extremely_ good-looking, so you don't need to stare at me like that"  
  
"I'm not! I wasn't! Argh... you're a disgusting, self-conceited git!" Hermione snapped and buried herself in her homework. She didn't notice, however, that he had a slight smile on his face after.  
  
Draco knew it must be strange that he would be in the library reading a book, sitting across from someone he couldn't stand. But since there was almost no body in the school, and he found the one book that could help him understand more about his dreams, he could care less. He noticed how Hermione kept on glancing up at him every couple of minutes. He couldn't help but put on a small smile, regardless that he was Draco Malfoy, the one who rarely shows his feelings except to put fear in others.  
  
_She must be thinking I'm under some kind of spell for acting so nice_, he thought as he laughed to himself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh? What?" "I... asked... you... what... was... so... funny?" she repeated, more slowly this time as if Draco was didn't quite understand the English language.  
  
"Oh, I was just laughing at your face" he said quickly when he realized that she heard him laugh. That was close; he didn't want her to know what he was thinking about.  
  
"You know, there are no witnesses here so I can easily hex you all I want."  
  
"Ok, ok! Jeez Granger, calm down. I'll behave myself if you will," he said with a smirk. He didn't want to let his guard down, not even for one second, especially in front people like Hermione or else he would lose that power of intimidation that he has over everybody. She was definitely different, which made him all the more curious to get to know her better, to know her secrets or to see the other side of her personality when he's not around. He stopped his thoughts there before he got carried away, and continued reading his book.  
  
_"Dreams are hallucinations that can also serve as fantastical journeys that help us relieve stress or reduce certain habits. They are a mixture of our biological instincts, cultural assumptions, and personal experiences. While dreaming, the brain uses these three factors to create stories to replay recent events or voice the concerns the waking mind is not ready to face. These stories often have difficult plots and visual or verbal situations that can help unlock their meanings. They help us to understand ourselves and our futures depending on how it is interpreted. If analyzed correctly, we can discover deep secrets or reveal concealed feelings."_  
  
After reading the paragraph on dreams, Draco knew he was on to something. He didn't know what deep secret or concealed feelings the masked girl in his dream was suppose to symbolize. He knew that maybe his dream was just trying to reveal the identity of the masked girl or something simple like that, but he was too interested in the book to care. If any of the Slytherins saw him in the library totally immersed in a book, like Hermione, they would definitely disown him from the House. He laughed to himself at this thought, careful this time to not let Hermione notice. He looked up to see what she was doing, but she was already gone.  
  
_Had I been that absorbed into the book that I didn't notice she left?_ He thought with a shrug. He let out a little sigh and went back to reading. He noticed a dictionary that was included at the back of the book where it is used to interpret the meaning of any significant object or situation in the dream, and quickly looked up the word mask.  
  
_"Mask:  
  
1. Wearing a mask in your dream symbolizes that you may be pretending to be someone you are not or hiding your true feelings.  
  
2. Seeing others wear a mask in your dream symbolizes that you will be battling against deceit, dishonesty, and jealousy.  
  
3. Seeing others unmask in your dream symbolizes failure in gaining the admiration and/or respect of someone sought after."_  
  
Draco closed the book, more questions forming in his head than ever before. 


	6. Dreams and Distractions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**A/N:** Thnx soo much to everyone who reviewed chapter 5! it makes me happy to know people like this story. Sorry if anything is confusing in this chapter, i was in a rush to post it up and didn't really double-checked it .. Anywho, lavender really is a muggle-born?? that could be really good for later on =D

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Dreams and Distractions 

_"Sweet, sweet mysteries, of things that we could be_

_Of things what we could do_

_Till then, I'll dream of you"_

Hermione rushed out of the library, away from Draco as much as possible. She couldn't understand how he can be so self-conceited one minute and then turn nice the next. But she also couldn't ignore the fact that she's always somehow magnetized to his eyes even though she doesn't want to. She was glad she had the sense to escape his presence before anything happened.  
  
She went to the Great Hall to eat dinner since she was absolutely starving and saw that there weren't that many people: a couple of Ravenclaws were huddled together enjoying their own private conversation and inside jokes, a few Hufflepuffs were eating separately, and surprisingly, a few Slytherins concentrating only on eating their food with a sour look on their face. She stayed at the Great Hall for a few hours studying while eating but since she noticed that people were beginning to leave, one by one, she decided that she should also probably head up to her room to get some rest as well.  
  
Hermione went up the stairs, as fast as she can before they start moving, and walked towards the Heads' dorm. After telling the knight in the portrait, that led to the common dorm, the password ("Fizzing Whizbees"), she went inside hoping that she didn't have to face Draco. But what she did see was something of interest to her.  
  
_Omigod, that's the book he was reading!_ Hermione thought as she recognized the object left on a desk. She noticed several bookmarks, and tried to resist opening to the marked page. Of course, being an extreme bookworm doesn't help the situation very much. She looked around the common room to see if Draco was there but when she saw that he wasn't, she let her curiousity take over and began flipping the pages. She went to the first bookmark, and read part of its contents.  
  
_"Dreams are hallucinations that can also serve as fantastical journeys that help us relieve stress or reduce certain habits. They are a mixture of our biological instincts, cultural assumptions, and personal experiences. While dreaming, the brain uses these three factors to create stories to replay recent events or voice the concerns the waking mind is not ready to face. These stories often have difficult plots and visual or verbal situations that can help unlock their meanings. They help us to understand ourselves and our futures depending on how it is interpreted. If analyzed correctly, we can discover deep secrets or reveal concealed feelings."_  
  
Hermione was all of a sudden intrigued to what she had just read. She remembered a dream she had before involving the masked man she met at the Ball, but thought nothing of it. Now questions began forming in her head, such as _What meanings can the dream represent?, what deep secrets or concealed feelings are there?, and most importantly, why would Draco, the king of the heartless, be interested in this?_ Her hunger for knowledge started to grow, and she was about to flip to the second bookmark when she heard a thump and someone swearing.  
  
_Draco must be in his room_, Hermione thought as she closed the book and headed up the stairs. She still had the book in her hands and decided to give it Draco, telling him that he had left it on the desk. She knocked lightly on the door and was slightly amused when she heard more swearing. When the door finally opened, Hermione let out a little gasp. The boy who stood before her was absolutely gorgeous. His white-blonde hair was in a messy style, which complimented his face structure, and he was wearing a tight, white t-shirt exposing his muscular chest that was probably gained from hours of workout, and dark green boxers. This was all very pleasing to the eye. Hermione could feel blood rushing to her face and looked away quickly. Draco had left the library shortly after Hermione, disappointed that she didn't stay long enough for them to have a civil conversation. He decided to skip dinner and headed straight to his common room. He read a bit more of the book when he got there, but was so tired and went to his dorm to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
_Draco was walking along the lake outside of Hogwarts, admiring the calm atmosphere and the fresh night air. He saw someone up ahead, but it was only a blurry figure so he decided to go up to them. When he got closer, his heart skipped a beat when he realized that the blurry figure was the mystery girl. He tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and when she turned around, he found himself having butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for running off..." she started to say but he placed his fingers over her lips. He didn't want her to apologize to him; he only wanted to savour this moment they have together.  
  
"Sshhh... Don't worry about it" he then said. She nodded and looked into his eyes, making his body even weaker.  
  
He smiled. "You look beautiful tonight." Even though he couldn't fully see her face, he still knew that she must be the most gorgeous girl he has ever met.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
This small comment caused him to grin even more, but suddenly something came to his mind. He vaguely remembered a passage in the Dream book he was reading – something about dishonesty and feelings. He pushed these thoughts aside, and asked her a question that he has been wondering for days now.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
She laughed. "I think we've been through this before. But go on."  
  
He smiled, remembering their first conversation. "I've been trying to figure out who you are lately but I still don't know. Do you mind if I take your eye mask off?"  
  
She didn't answer, but just continued to smile at him. He blushed from embarrassment but decided to go on with what he has to do. He didn't want to spend more time wondering who she was and wanted to know the answer once and for all, right this instant. His hands slowly reached up to her eye mask, trembling with excitement, and were slowly taking it off..._

_-------------------------------------------  
_  
Draco woke up and noticed he was on the floor. He must've fallen off his bed during the last part of his dream.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he cursed as he grudgingly got up. He was so frustrated since for the second time, he still hadn't been able to recognize who the girl was. He was starting to get comfy in his bed when he heard a soft knock on his door. He cursed again to whoever had the nerve to disturb him. When he opened the door, he noticed that Hermione was standing before him, her face suddenly turning pink when she saw that he was wearing a tight t-shirt that reveals his extremely muscular chest, and dark green boxers.  
  
"What do you want??" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Err... I found this on the desk and thought I should give it to you," she said handing him the book.  
  
He gave his trademark smirk as he took the book. "Like what's in front of you, Granger? I wouldn't be surprised there. I mean, I know every girl in this school is infatuated with me, even know-it-all, mudblood bookworms."  
  
Her nervousness turned into anger once he said that word. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. Never in my life would I dream of being infatuated over you"  
  
Draco flinched when she said that and wanted to apologize but she was already stomping her way to her room. He didn't mean to call her a mudblood, but it just came out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
  
_I'll just apologize to her tomorrow_, he thought as he silently closed his door.

Once Hermione was in her dorm, she slammed her door hard, not caring about how loud it was. There were some people she just can't stand to get under her skin, Draco Malfoy being one of them. She fell on her bed out of frustration and exhaustion, and drifted off to sleep soon after.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
_Hermione was standing on the edge of the lake outside of Hogwarts, admiring its soft ripples and the reflection of the glistening moon. She breathed in deeply, taking in the different scents of her surroundings, and sighed contently. However, she was distracted when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and there he was, looking back at her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about running off..." she started to say but the masked man placed his fingers on her lips.  
  
"Sshhh... Don't worry about it"  
  
Hermione nodded and stared into his warm, grey eyes. She knew she must have seen those eyes before but she just can't remember.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight" he said, breaking their silence.  
  
She blushed and said, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." This caused her to think of why she would say that. She doesn't even know what his face really looks like since he wore an eye mask, and only noticed how his costume seemed to fit his muscular body. She suddenly remembered a passage in Draco's book that said something about deep secrets and concealed feelings, and decided to ask him the question that has been on her mind lately.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
He smiled. "You already did, but continue on."  
  
She grinned, remembering their first conversation. "I've always wanted to know who you are. Do you mind taking off that eye mask so I can see your face?"  
  
He didn't answer, but just continued to smile at her. She thought it was stupid of her to ask, and wanted to turn away of embarrassment when she noticed that his hands were slowly reaching up to his eye mask. She was trembling with excitement since she was finally going to see his identity. He reached up to his eye mask and was slowly taking it off when a noise in the distant stopped him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
_  
Hermione woke up to the sound of a small owl tapping on her window. She opened it and took the package it had been carrying. She knew it must be from her parents since she used one of the school's owls to send a letter to them, asking how their vacation was going. She wished the owl didn't disturb her when she was having a good dream but patted it instead before it flew away. She opened the package, and smiled at the small presents her parents had included to give to her. She noticed a letter, and took it out to read it.  
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
We're glad to know you're safe at Hogwarts, studying plenty for your classes even though it's Christmas break. We enjoyed our trip to Rome, but it would've been more enjoyable if you were there. We went on a couple of tours throughout the city, and visited many museums and tourist attractions. We have lots of photos to show you! Also, we included some souvenirs from our trip to give you. Hope you like them! Well, we're going to end this letter by saying that we love you and best of luck on your studies!  
  
Love, Mum and Dad  
_  
Hermione smiled at what her parents wrote, and eagerly opened all the presents, forgetting all about her dream at that moment. 


	7. A New Change

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.  
**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I know it's frustrating that the dreams are interrupted at the best part, but time will come ;).. I'm sorry i didn't update earlier. i usually post them in the morning but now it's like 1:30 am. I couldn't upload my chapter for the whole day..it was driving me nuts!! But anywho, here it is.... (i hope Draco isn't too OOC)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**: A New Change

_"I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you"_

Today was the day students would come back from their holiday vacation, and Hermione was overjoyed to see her friends. After breakfast, she went to the Gryffindor common room to wait for everybody to arrive and talk about what they did during Christmas break. She sat on one of the couches and rested her eyes, thinking about the dream she had last night.  
  
This was the second time she had dreamt about him ever since she met him at the Ball. She was getting increasingly frustrated as distractions kept coming to her whenever she was at the best part of her dream, the part she wanted to know the most. She also had other questions that she couldn't understand and answer.  
  
_What on Earth would the masked man symbolize in my dream? I wonder if I'll ever know who he is, or if he's going to stay a mystery forever. Could he be thinking of me as much as I think about him? Why is it that every time he was about to take his mask off that I wake up?_ She was clearly distraught at these thoughts. _I wish I had read more of Draco's book. But I still don't understand why he would read it. Wouldn't it be funny if—  
_  
Her thoughts got cut off when Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest entered the common room talking loudly about their adventures. They stopped abruptly once they saw that Hermione was there, and were so happy to see her that they ran up to her and gave a huge hug. They missed each other terribly and immediately filled in information about their events to the other.  
  
"Blimey, it was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed to Harry as they both laughed, remembering an incident that happened in The Burrow.  
  
Seeing Hermione's confused look, Harry further explained. "Percy was rambling on and on about his job at the Ministry when we were there. We all got tired of it, so Fred and George sneaked a Ton Tongue Toffee into Percy's snack and—"Harry gave a sidelook to Ron, "and his tongue swelled up ten times its size!! It was madness! He couldn't talk for hours, but waved his hands like mad until Ron's mum and dad came home!" When Harry finished the story, he and Ron laughed all over again, not noticing Hermione's concerned look.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you two had a role in this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ermm... well, ye—"Harry was about to confess when Ron jabbed him in the arm.  
  
"They did! They distracted Percy while Fred and George slipped the toffee into his snack. I saw the whole thing." Ginny said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Harry James Potter!" Hermione scolded playfully at the two boys.  
  
"What! If you were there, you would actually _pay_ us to do it! I couldn't take one more minute of Percy talking about his bloody job" Ron complained with a pout.  
  
"Oh Hermione, how was your Christmas break? It must've been boring staying here in Hogwarts," Harry commented.  
  
"It was quite alright. I admit I didn't have as _much_ fun as you guys but books have kept me company" Hermione had left out her encounter with Draco and her dreams since it probably wouldn't be of much interest. But something in her eyes told a different story to Ginny, something Harry and Ron had overlooked.  
  
"That's our Hermione" the two boys said and laughed.  
  
"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you... _privately_?" Ginny asked the last part as an afterthought.  
  
"Uhh... sure"  
  
Ginny then led them to her dorm, double checking that there was no one there.  
  
"What's this about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me, is there?"  
  
Hermione had a surprised look on her face, wondering how Ginny could know that something was on her mind. She stood there for a few minutes in silence, considering whether or not she should tell Ginny everything. _It would be nice to tell someone, so I could get it off my chest_, she thought.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything"  
  
"I know," Hermione paused before continuing on, "there has been something on my mind lately"  
  
Ginny's eyes suddenly lit up. "Really? Do tell!"  
  
"Well... you remember at the Ball there was this dark, caped masked man who danced with me? After we danced together, we went outside to have a little moonlit walk. We only talked for a bit before we...," Hermione hesitated before continuing, "kissed. I've never felt so much attraction for one person before, and it was all from that kiss! He asked me if he could take my mask off, and he was about to, before someone interrupted us."  
  
"Blimey! You still don't know who he is?"  
  
"No, not really but there was something in his eyes that drew me to him. I know I must've seen them somewhere but I just can't place my finger on it. Anyway, that night I had this dream about him..."  
  
"Really? What about?" Ginny asked with much enthusiasm.  
  
"I was just getting to that. In the dream, I was walking outside, enjoying the night sky, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was him! I wanted to know who he was so bad, and asked him to take his mask off so I could see his face. He was slowly taking it off when I got interrupted and woke up. That was the first time. The second time I had the dream, it was almost the same except I was the one that was taking it off. But _again_, some noise woke me up before I can know who he is."  
  
"That's sad. You should put a Silencing Charm on your room." Ginny suggested, causing both to laugh.  
  
"There's also something else. I was at the library doing my work and I saw Malfoy there. It was strange since he never comes to the library, but what was stranger was that he came over to my table and asked if he could sit there. He never even insulted me." Hermione explained.  
  
"Maybe he just fancies you"  
  
This caused Hermione to blush a bit, remembering her encounter with Draco last night. "Fancy me? I could hardly say that. He hates me, remember? I'm just air to him."  
  
"Maybe he's changed"  
  
"Maybe. But the odd thing was that he was reading a book about dreams and their interpretations. I've read part of it when he wasn't looking, and it said that dreams can reveal any deep secrets or feelings. What do you think the masked man means?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. Suppose Malfoy was the masked man?" Ginny teased.  
  
"No, he would never! He's too busy being a self-conceited git to notice anything else" Hermione said, causing both girls to laugh. In the distance, they could hear a couple of boys arguing and knew Harry and Ron must be playing a heated game of wizard's chess.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go see what the boys are up to" Hermione said as she took Ginny's hand and went down to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco was in his common room for most of the day. He needed time to think, away from his Slytherin gang; after all, he could always meet them at the Great Hall at dinner to brag about his Firebolt T1, the latest and most improved broom in the Firebolt models, that he got from his father. The dream that he had last night occupied most of his thoughts.  
  
_Why must every time I get close to knowing who she is, I have to wake up? Is there something that I can't know or that I don't want to know? Where is that bloody book??_, Draco thought as he went up to his room to search for the book. When he finally found it, memories of Hermione's flushed face when she handed it to him came flooding back to him. He had enjoyed that sight very much, even though he didn't know why. He also remembered when he insulted her even if he didn't mean it, and seeing that hurt look on her face. Thinking of that made him have a knot in his stomach. He didn't deny that he may start to have feelings for her, but he didn't accept them either. It was something new, something he hadn't felt even for Pansy or any other girl.  
  
_I have to apologize to her_, Draco thought as he made his way down to the Great Hall.  
  
When he got there, he saw that the golden trio were already at their table, laughing together as if nothing could ever affect them in their perfect world. He stood at the entrance, looking at Hermione, hoping that she would notice... and she did. Their eyes were locked on each other for a minute or so, before Draco decided to take a step forward to her direction. As he did, an arm reached out and yanked him away.  
  
"Draco sweetie, where do you think you're going? Have you lost your mind? You're sitting beside me," Pansy said.  
  
Draco glared at her, wanting in his mind for her to go away, but she just smiled at him. He looked back at Hermione but she was talking and laughing with her friends, as if he wasn't there. He planned to talk to her when she was alone, rather than embarrass himself in front of her two friends, his enemies.  
  
"Draco!" Pansy called out to him. As he turned around, she stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. "Eat!"  
  
"What in—"Draco paused to spit the food out, "bloody hell are you doing! I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you very much! After all, I've got two of these bloody things, you know!" he waved his hands in front Pansy's face and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving her confused and humiliated.  
  
Once he got out into the hallway, he walked much slower. These feelings he had were very unusual, and he didn't know how to deal with them. Suddenly, he heard voices behind him, _familiar_ voices.  
  
"We're going to play another round of wizard's chess, you coming?" one of them asked.  
  
"Okay, but you guys go ahead. I've got to drop something off in my room" another replied.  
  
_Wait, I know that voice. It's Hermione!_ Draco thought with delight. He turned around, and he was right. She was coming towards his direction, while Harry and Ron were going the other way. This was the perfect opportunity to talk to her without having the whole trio together.  
  
"Hey, Gra—Hermione!" He didn't want to make her even more annoyed at him, and decided for once, to use her first name. This caused her to stop dead in her tracks, with a surprised look on her face. He guessed she didn't expect him to call her that.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy" She said it as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I called you by your first name, shouldn't you at least call me by mine?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
She gave him a questioning look. "Okay fine. What do you want, Draco?"  
  
He grinned even more when he heard her call him by his first name, but his smile dropped a bit when he realized that the reason he stopped her was to apologize.  
  
He looked down on the ground, unable to meet her eyes since he'd never done this before. "Umm, I... err what I mean is... uh, what I'm hoping is... um—"  
  
"Just spit it out. I don't have all day, Mal-- Draco"  
  
He glanced up at the person in front of him and he knew that he was doing the right thing. "About last night, I'm sorry for calling you mu—well, you know. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
When Hermione stood there with a blank look on her face, he knew that a small apology probably didn't mean anything to her.  
  
He nodded his head sadly as he said, "I understand" and walked away, leaving a very confused Hermione standing in the middle of the hallway. 


	8. Battling with Your Inner Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**A/N:** Thank you all who reviewed!!! Here's the next chapter... it's all in Hermione's POV.. if it's confusing, just tell me and hopefully i can clarify  
Anywho, yes i do have msn.. i'm on it a lot for no reason =/..lol.. my email is in my bio if u feel like adding me =). Well anyway, i hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** Battling With Your Inner Feelings

_"It was just something in your eyes_

_That made me realize_

_But now I hear voices deep inside_

_Tellin' me, tellin' me it's you and I"_

_  
What was that about?  
_  
Hermione stood outside of the Great Hall for several minutes before realizing that she wasn't even moving at all. For the first time in her life, her brain couldn't seem to process what had just happened. She knew that Draco had somehow managed to blurt out a request for forgiveness, but couldn't bring herself to believe it.  
  
_H-Had Draco Malfoy just apologized to me? The one Slytherin who has me on his "everyday to torture" list? What exactly are his motives?_ Hermione seemed puzzled by these thoughts. But there was still that one small voice inside her head, the one that always had the best of intentions in any type of situation or to any kind of person.  
  
_Maybe he really was being sincere. Maybe he really wants to change. You are the first person he wants to show his new side to. He wants to apologize for all the times he called you a mudblood, for all the times he degraded you. Give him a chance_, the voice told her.  
  
"No, I can't!" Hermione told herself out loud, earning quite a few stares from passing students. She smiled sheepishly and walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, not wanting to face Draco if she goes to her own dorm.  
  
_Yes, you must. You must forgive him. He knows that calling you that word is hurtful to you, and he's honest this time when he said he's sorry. The past is the past, and you must forgive and forget, even to someone like him_, the voice continued to tell her calmly.  
  
"I just can't. How could one measly apology make up for the years he'd hurt my feelings?" she asked herself more softly to avoid the stares of others.  
  
_It was not measly. It was from the heart._  
  
"From the heart?" Hermione scoffed at what her own mind was telling her. "He doesn't know anything about feelings and emotions besides protecting his own ego."  
  
_He has changed. He has matured more than people think. He may seem to have a tough exterior but deep inside, he's just a scared little boy with just as much insecurities, fears, and desires as the average person. Did you not notice how he treated you that day in the library? He was kind, and he treated you with respect_, her voice said defensively.  
  
"Respect? You mean when he said that the reason he suddenly burst out laughing was because of my face?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
_He certainly glanced at you a lot. It wasn't in the cold, evil sort of way he gives everyone else, but rather a sense of warmth and fondness. It was much like he was trying to read you – maybe to know more about you_.  
  
"What are you saying!" she asked, but not wanting to know what her mind was telling her.  
  
_I'm saying you must give him a chance. Forgive him. You may find that he's a different person now. You may discover things you didn't know about him... or things that you are denying within yourself about him_, her voice told her.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean!" she said loudly, wanting to get to the bottom of what her mind was trying to tell her.  
  
"Hermione, who are you talking to?"  
  
She looked up and saw Harry in the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, staring back with a concerned face.  
  
"Oh, nobody. I think reading too much is finally getting to me" she laughed nervously.  
  
Harry continued looking at her, not quite believing her answer but just gave in. "Oh okay then. I was just about to look for you. Ron's not very patient, you know, especially when he wants to play his favourite game."  
  
They made their way to the room, but just as they entered, Harry leaned close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always here to listen."  
  
Hermione gave a small nod but thought, _Great! Now Harry thinks I'm going mental!  
_  
"It's about time, mate! Let's play!" Ron exclaimed with delight.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to play first?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no you go on first. I'll play later," she said with an assuring smile.  
  
Harry and Ron then set up the pieces while Hermione sat on a couch beside them and watched. She couldn't concentrate for long when her thoughts gradually drifted to Draco and what her inner voice said about him.  
  
_Why should I listen to it? I mean, how do I know that he has changed for sure, and that this isn't some act that he's putting on to make a fool out of me? But he did seem honest about it. Maybe he has changed since he was acting different when I saw him in the library_, she sighed as she debated in her mind about Draco's new behaviour towards her. _I certainly don't know much about him but what am I denying within myself about him?  
_  
"I just don't understand," she said softly.  
  
"It's easy, Hermione. You see, I moved the knight—" Ron started to instruct.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked, not realizing that he thought she was talking to him.  
  
"You said you didn't understand, so I was just explaining to you why I made my move. Alright there?"  
  
"Umm... yeah," Hermione smiled nervously, "Don't mind me. Just continue playing."  
  
The two boys looked at her for a few more seconds, trying to see whether she was telling the truth or not, but listened to her and resumed their game.  
  
_That was close. Why am I being like this? Maybe I'm just thinking too much about things that aren't even important. But I just can't... why is it bothering me so much?_ Hermione kept thinking to herself as she mindlessly watched her two friends play a intense game of wizard's chess, _Should I listen and go accept Draco's apology? What has gotten into him lately? This is absurd. I shouldn't have more questions than I have answers! Draco isn't suppose to be on my mind, he's my enemy for Merlin's sake! This is just too much. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him... but why do I constantly think of him? Why do I always look at him and feel light-headed when he looks back?  
_  
"That is just ridiculous," she accidentally said out loud.  
  
Harry, who was halfway to placing his pawn on the proper spot, held his hand frozen in mid-air surprised that Hermione had blurted something out of the blue.  
  
"Hermione? What's ridiculous?" he asked.  
  
She turned to him and snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh nothing. Go on, finish your move, Harry. Don't look at me as if I'm mental! I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
She gave a small smile. "Yes, I'm sure Harry. You shouldn't worry so much."  
  
"I'm not. You know I told you that if there's anything you need or anybody to talk to, I'm always here, right?"  
  
Ron spoke up. "You mean this happened before? Hermione?"  
  
"What are you saying, Ron?"  
  
"You were talking out of nowhere." He leaned closer to Hermione and whispered. "A-are you talking to someone under an Invisibility cloak?" he then looked around him, his hands reaching out and grabbing the air as if wanting to pull off the cloak of the culprit. He looked quite funny doing that, causing Harry to stifle a laugh behind his back.  
  
"No, don't be silly, Ron. I don't know anybody who has one of those besides Harry here," she said to Ron, and Harry's relief.  
  
"Well then, what exactly are you up to?"  
  
"What am I up to?? You actually think I'm up to something??" Hermione said, causing both the boys to feel guilty for feeling overprotective. "Well, I'm not. Maybe the stress of studying and having so many responsibilities is finally getting to me. That's all."  
  
"But—"Ron started to say when Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Then you should get some rest. We don't want to keep you here if you really need to relax that brain of yours. Don't you agree, Ron?" He asked, turning to the red-haired boy across from him.  
  
"Yeah, go on Hermione. We could do this some other time." Ron consented.  
  
"Oh, alright. Umm... well, good night boys" Hermione said.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Hope you feel better in the morning." She heard them say as she made her way out of the Gryffindor common room, and towards the direction of her own.  
  
_Just great. They both think I've gone mad. At least I can always use the 'Oh, it's just the books' excuse if they ever ask me again_, she thought. Her mind kept wandering to her many thoughts before, and all the events that happened in the past few days that she couldn't really understand. She was so keen on trying to find answers in her own mind that she almost missed her entrance to the Heads' common room but stopped in time.  
  
"Lady Granger! How are you tonight?" the knight in the portrait asked.  
  
"Great. I'm great," she lied.  
  
"That's wonderful to hear! May I have the password?"  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees." The door immediately opened once she said the name of the sweet candy.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir."  
  
"Pleasure is all mine, my fair lady," the knight replied as Hermione headed inside.  
  
_Please don't be inside. Please don't let Draco be inside_, she kept thinking to herself as she entered the large room. She scanned her surroundings, and when she came to the conclusion that he wasn't there, she let out a sigh of relief. She still didn't know whether to forgive him for that apology, and she didn't really want to deal with him yet.  
  
As she was walking up the stairs and was near her bedroom, she heard another door open and a small, hesitant voice saying, "Hi."  
  
She slowly turned around, and there he was. Draco was wearing the same type of shirt, but dark green this time, and black boxers. He certainly looked very good-looking in this view. She now knew why all the girls in the school fancied him.  
  
"H-hi. Umm... I don't think I have time to talk. I'm really tired right now, I should get some rest," Hermione said very nervously, and turned back to enter her bed room when Draco spoke up.  
  
"Have you thought about what I said earlier?"  
  
_Why must he ask me!_ She thought as she was figuring out what to say. She remembered what her "inner voice" told her but she was still undecided as to whether to listen to it and forgive him or not.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked when she didn't speak right away, "You know I meant what I said. I know this may seem strange, but I feel it's the right thing to do. For me to say I'm sorry to you might not be enough for the six years I've teased you terribly, but you've got to understand that I've never said sorry to anyone before and mean it too. You've also got to understand that I'd like to start over."  
  
_He would like to start over? Start over what?_ she thought. "What are you talking about, Draco?"  
  
"I'm saying I'd like for us to start over. No hard feelings. I want everything to be fresh and new. I'm saying I'd like it if we could be..." he was hesitating to say the next word, "friends."  
  
"F-friends?" Hermione asked, wanting to know whether this was real or not.  
  
"Yeah, so can you... no, do you think you can accept my offer of friendship?" he smiled as he held out his hand to Hermione.  
  
She looked at it as if it was some foreign object she's never seen before, even if it was just simply Draco's hand. _I guess if he'd like to start over and be friends with me, it wouldn't hurt, right?_ she thought. Without realizing, she gradually lifted her hand to put in his, and instantly felt a sense of warmth spread through her body at the slightest touch of his hand. Draco smiled and slowly shook their hands as the deal of friendship has begun to take place.  
  
"Good. Well, I'm glad we talked this over. We should be getting some rest, don't you think? Goodnight, Miss Hermione." He bowed slightly to her, and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it very softly. She could immediately feel chills going down her body as she felt the touch of his lips. They both blushed red before Draco let go of her hand, and retreated to his bedroom.  
  
_D-did he just do what I think he just did?? I wonder if this was part of the friendship deal_, she wondered as entered her own room in disbelief. She would never look at her hand the same. A big grin grew across her face as she stared at the spot where Draco's lips had touched.  
  
_Draco kissed my hand!_ Hermione thought dreamily as she collapsed on her bed. 


	9. A Beautiful Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Well, here's a new one and it's all in Draco's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** A Beautiful Friendship

_"The way that you smile_

_Just for a while_

_I know it took some time to discover_

_You're the only one"_

  
  
Seeing Hermione's blank face as Draco apologized to her in the hallway was upsetting. He knew that there may not be a chance that she would forgive him for calling her something so hateful, but he hadn't expected that awkward silence. In fact, hearing her scolding him would be much less unnerving than this. When he realized that she might not want to say anything to him, his heart felt very heavy.  
  
He slowly nodded his head, and said, "I understand." He walked away, his pace quickening with each step until he was practically running. However, he was stopped by the one person he couldn't bear to be around with.  
  
"Draco, where are you running off to?" Pansy asked, a look of concern showing on her face.  
  
"Nowhere. Just let me go, Pansy" he said coldly.  
  
"No! Tell me where you're going in such a hurry! And tell me why you acted so odd earlier!" Pansy demanded.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" he shouted in front of her, and ran off until he arrived at his destination.  
  
"Out of breath there, aren't you? Were you acting on one of your little pranks, Sir Malfoy?" the knight in the portrait said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
The knight looked at him suspiciously, but just simply asked for the password.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees."  
  
The door opened, and Draco wasted no time running to his room, shutting the door closed to the world, and changed into his pajamas.   
  
_How could I be such a fool! I should have known that she would never forgive me for all the things I said and did to her in the past! How could I be so stupid to give her such a small apology!_ Draco thought painfully to himself as he was venting out his frustration by kicking and cursing at any object in his room. _Why am I all of a sudden acting this way? This isn't me.  
_  
_Oh but it is_, a voice inside his mind told him.  
  
"What? How?" Draco asked.  
  
_It may seem to others that your recent actions and words are not part of who you are. It may seem that way to you too. But you are still the same person, regardless. It's just that you are showing a different side of you, the side that you don't want others to see_, the voice continued to tell him.  
  
"What other side?"  
  
_The side that is completely opposite than the one you show others. This other side is more caring, more thoughtful to people's feelings, and has less anger in him. The one that is not cold, ungrateful, and dishonest to others... and to himself_, the voice explained.  
  
"What are you bloody babbling about?"  
  
_You don't want to show this other side to people because it is not who you were taught to be. You were taught to be tough and powerful, and not let things affect you greatly in order to get what you want in life. That is why you try to hide the caring side deep down inside of you so that you would not have to deal with it since you thought it would not be of much use to you. But I see that has changed_, the voiced replied.  
  
"Changed? How?"  
  
_Love._  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
_Love can change you are. It is the most powerful emotion that you can ever feel, besides hate. If you were a bitter person before, love can most certainly change that. It can cause you to do or say things that you wouldn't normally allow yourself to act upon. It is also the most wonderful feeling in the world, and that's something you shouldn't take for granted_, the voice further explained.  
  
"Are you saying that l-l-love has changed who I am, but for the better?" Draco asked, surprised at the things that his mind is telling him.  
  
_Yes, it has.  
_  
"But what caused this 'love' feeling to do this?"  
  
_The girl who you never expected to have feelings for. The girl who you can love and hate at the same time. The girl who can drive you mad, but once you see her, all those feelings are washed away. The girl you care deeply for, but don't even know it_, the voice said.  
  
Draco knew who his inner voice was talking about, but couldn't bring himself to the truth.  
  
"You can't possibly be talking about—"  
  
_Yes.  
_  
"Hermione?"  
  
_The girl you love._  
  
"That's ridiculous!"   
  
_Oh, yes?_  
  
"Yeah! I can't possibly love Hermione!"  
  
_Why is that?  
_  
"Because I... I don't... I really—"Draco paused. He actually couldn't think of a good answer to the question.  
  
_You really care for her.  
_  
Draco gave some more thought to what his mind just said. Has she really changed his cold behaviour? It's true that he hadn't acted this way before, and he was unsure of what to do.   
  
"Do I really?"  
  
_Yes, you do. If you hadn't been feeling this way about her recently, then why did you keep glancing at her in the library? Why did you ask her if you can sit across from her, to get close to her? Why did you feel upset when you called her a mudblood? Why did you decide to ask for her forgiveness the day after? When she didn't say anything, why were you so crushed that you ran all the way down here?_ the voice asked.  
  
"Because I really do care about her," Draco said, realizing the truth.  
  
_That's right. This feeling that you have for her has changed who you used to be whenever you're around her. This feeling has caused you to do and say things that you wouldn't normally put yourself upon_, his voice told him.  
  
"Love," Draco softly said.  
  
At that moment, a repeated tapping on his window disturbed him from his thoughts. He walked over and opened it, realizing that it was just his eagle owl causing the noise. He patted its head, and took a letter that it had been holding.  
  
His name was written neatly across the center of the envelope. He recognized the writing immediately. It was his father's.  
  
"What does he want now?" Draco asked himself, still holding the unopened letter in his hand. He sighed, and wished that his father hadn't written to him when he had other issues on his mind. "I can't possibly deal with this right now."  
  
He walked across the room to the fireplace. The fire was burning brightly, which brought more heat to the bedroom. He looked at the letter once more, and was not even curious to what news his father brought him. He hastily threw it into the fire, and watched it burn until he could only see the ashes of the letter. He was not at all worried; he knew he was doing the right thing.   
  
He sat back on his bed and sighed deeply. He wanted all the troubles of his life to just simply vanish forever, and leave him at peace. But he knew that couldn't be possible. After all, he's Draco Malfoy and he belongs to a very powerful wizarding family. _Too _powerful, perhaps.  
  
After contemplating a while on his thoughts ranging from having strange, new feelings for someone to family responsibilities, he was feeling awfully exhausted. He wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep, but suddenly heard some voices talking in the distance.   
  
_It must be Hermione!_ Draco thought with a smile. However it slowly dropped as he remembered her reaction to his apology. He wanted to tell her everything that his inner voice told him, but he refrained himself from doing that.  
  
_She would think I'm going mad. If only I could get close to her without scaring her off_, Draco thought to himself. He heard someone walking on the stairs, and knew this is the perfect opportunity to talk to her.  
  
He opened his bedroom door, and wanted to say something grand, but only managed to blurt out a small "Hi."  
  
That got her attention, nonetheless. She slowly turned around, and had the same look as the time when she returned his book to him.  
  
"H-hi. Umm... I don't think I have time to talk. I'm really tired right now, I should get some rest," Hermione said quickly. He noticed that she sounded a little nervous, which calmed him down a bit. She turned her back on him, wanting to go into her bedroom, when he decided to ask her something that was bothering him.  
  
"Have you thought about what I said earlier?"  
  
When she didn't answer, Draco decided to blurt out whatever was on his mind.  
  
"Hermione? You know I meant what I said. I know this may seem strange, but I feel it's the right thing to do. For me to say I'm sorry to you might not be enough for the six years I've teased you terribly, but you've got to understand that I've never said sorry to anyone before and mean it too. You've also got to understand that I'd like to start over."  
  
"What are you talking about, Draco?"  
  
He sighed with relief since she was still talking to him, but had to say the next thing.  
  
"I'm saying I'd like for us to start over. No hard feelings. I want everything to be fresh and new. I'm saying I'd like it if we could be... friends."  
  
"F-friends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, so can you... no, do you think you can accept my offer of friendship?" Draco replied. He held out his hand, wanting a handshake, to prove to her that he can be friends with her, regardless of the past.  
  
At first, he thought she wouldn't want anything to do with him, but she slowly lifted her hand and placed it in his own. He felt so many emotions flooding through him at the touch of her hand, but didn't want her to see it.  
  
"Good. Well, I'm glad we talked this over. We should be getting some rest, don't you think? Goodnight, Miss Hermione." Draco lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He had no idea what had possessed him to do so, but he liked it very much. He felt blood rushing up to his cheeks, and noticed it was the same for Hermione too. He let go of her hand, and went back inside his bedroom.  
  
"Love." 


	10. First Day Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews!! I just wanna say that the last chapter was a flashback of all the events starting from Draco's apology in his POV, so some things HAD to be repeated. Also, I'm terribly sorry if Draco's starting to get OOC but i've already stated the reason in chapter 9 of his behaviour. oh yes, **tap-dancing-spiders**, i've wondered where you were! haha glad you're back :). **Kheya**!!! you must post your story up soon, it's sucha great story and people should review it! Anywho, i think that's all i have to say. One last thing: i hope you like this chapter! i think i know you will ;)

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** First Day Surprises

_"Does he know, in my heart_

_That deep down inside I've fallen_

_Does he feel what I do_

_Oh, can he feel this way too"_

It was the first day of classes after the holidays, and almost everyone were dreading to go back to their regular schedules, except Hermione. She was more than prepared to attend her classes since she used a lot of her time during Christmas break to study any material that might be covered in her subjects.  
  
"Double Potions first thing after the holidays! Can you believe it?? I bet this is someone's idea of a joke," Ron complained.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't be silly" Hermione said.  
  
The Golden Trio was walking down the dungeons for their first class, Potions. They arrived at the entrance of the room at the same time as another group.  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't The Great Almighty Potter and his sidekick, Weasley" Draco turned to the last person with a soft look on his face and simply said, "Hermione."  
  
Harry and Ron looked shocked as they had expected to tease her mercilessly. They turned to Hermione to see if she was just as surprised as they were, but she had seemed to be calm.  
  
"What was that about? He calls you by your first name now?" Ron asked curiously, when they entered the classroom and sat at their desks.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" she said, remembered their friendship handshake. "We've agreed to be friends now."  
  
"Friends? You've agreed to be chummy with the enemy??" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut her off.  
  
"You do remember that I said you can come to me to talk about anything, right? Why haven't you told me about this before? Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course she's not all right! She's gone mad!" Ron cried out.  
  
"I have not! You are just making a big deal out of nothing" Hermione said defensively.  
  
"But—"Harry and Ron wanted to continue but Professor Snape had entered the room, in a gloomy mood as always.  
  
"I would have you know, I do not tolerate any distractions in my class." He glanced quickly at the Gryffindors, "So I only want to hear the sound of quills scratching on parchments today. You will be writing an eight-foot long essay on Draught of the Living Death, its effects and ingredients. You have all of this class to write it, so I expect an absolute perfect paper. If anyone makes a single noise, I will be forced to deduct points from your House. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
When nobody answered, he took that as a yes to his question. "Good. Now continue on."  
  
At his command, everyone took out their quills and parchment, and began writing. Hermione was already halfway to finishing her essay since it was a pretty easy topic to write about. She decided that she could carry on writing about the inventor who had created this potion, and different accounts of people who have used it. All of a sudden, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly turned around, and her guess was right. Draco was looking intently at her, but when she returned his gaze, he blushed furiously and returned to his essay.  
  
_That was odd_, she thought as she went back to her writing.  
  
_"Draught of the Living Death, otherwise known as the Sleeping Draft Potion, was invented by..."_ she stopped writing. _Who was it invented by?_ she asked herself. She couldn't think properly, and looked at Harry and Ron to see how they were doing. They were both writing frantically and occasionally stopped to cross things out or think of more information to put down. She turned to her other side, and noticed that Draco was calmly writing his essay as if he had all the time in the world. Again, he had that concentrated look on him, the one that she could absolutely not resist looking at. She began blushing again as his head looked up in her direction. They both stared at each other for a few minutes, wanting to turn away, but couldn't resist the urge to take their eyes off one another.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione jumped in her chair and turned to face Professor Snape.  
  
"Y-yes, sir?" she asked, frightened to what he might say but she didn't want to show it.  
  
"Have I caught you in the middle of doing something else, other than what I had instructed?" he asked with bitterness in his voice.  
  
"N-no, sir"  
  
"Then why did I catch you looking in that direction" he nodded his head towards the Slytherins, "rather than down on your own parchment?"  
  
"I-I-I..." she hesitated to say. She didn't want to confess that she was actually staring at Draco.  
  
"I see I have to take five points off from the Gryffindor House for lying to a professor, all thanks to Miss Granger here" Snape said, a bit delighted that he can take points away.  
  
"That's not fair, Professor! She didn't even say anything!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I would advise you, Mr. Potter, to keep your mouth shut if you don't want any more points taken from your House" Snape said coldly before returning to his desk.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, confused as to why she would be looking in the Slytherin direction but she immediately dropped her head and pretended to be busy with her paper. She was too embarrassed and tried to focus solely on the essay to avoid being caught again by Professor Snape.  
  
At the end of class, Hermione wanted to rush out before the rest of the students but was stopped by Harry and Ron.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was nothing. You know how Snape is; he always wants to deduct points from our House for every little thing we do" she replied.  
  
"That's true but exactly why were you looking towards the Slytherins? I mean you cou—"Harry stopped saying abruptly, leaving the other two puzzled.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Were you... were you looking at Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"What! Harry, don't be ridiculous. Why would I be looking at him?"  
  
"I don't know. You tell me."  
  
Hermione couldn't answer the question. She couldn't think of a reason; she was just simply drawn to him. However, she couldn't say that to her two friends, so she stayed quiet until they reached the Great Hall for lunch. They sat at their usual places but didn't speak since they didn't know what to say about Hermione's strange behaviour. It wasn't until someone spoke of Quidditch that Harry and Ron couldn't stop talking.  
  
Hermione sighed and continued playing with her food. She had many problems on her mind, but the one that was bothering her the most involved Draco. At the mention of his name, her head automatically looked up towards the Slytherin table in search of a boy with white-blonde hair. She found him, and noticed that he was smiling at her, causing her to smile back.  
  
_He really is trying to be friends with me_, she thought. _I guess it isn't too bad, but why do I keep having this desire to want more? This is silly. I must be kidding myself. Yes, that must be it.  
_  
She couldn't stand thinking about these thoughts anymore and decided to retreat to the one place where she can get peace: the library.  
  
"I'm going to the library. If anyone needs me, I'll be there" she announced as her friends nodded and went back to their Quidditch conversation.  
  
She got up, and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall, taking one last glance at Draco. She was surprised and blushed when she noticed that he was actually watching her leave. She smiled secretly as she made her way towards the library.For the rest of the day, Draco remained in a gloomy mood. First, he was very tired since he couldn't sleep much last night and secondly, he didn't have any afternoon classes with Hermione. It might seem surprising that he would miss her, but he knew his inner voice was right, and he couldn't deny it. He was glad that his classes went by fairly fast, and before he knew it, it was dinnertime. He walked to the Great Hall, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, and went over to the Slytherin table. Once he sat down, his eyes made their way to the Gryffindor section, exploring the area for his "new friend". However, he couldn't find her and looked back down on his food, occasionally chatting with other Slytherins.  
  
Every once in a while, he glanced up to at the far opposite table to see if she has arrived yet, but each time she wasn't there. His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw Hermione enter. He kept looking at her while she sat between her Gryffindor friends, smiling at whatever they said. He felt a pang of jealousy since he couldn't be the one to make her smile like they can, or follow her almost everywhere she went. He couldn't stand thinking so much about those sorts of things, and decided to leave.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Crabbe managed to ask with a handful of food stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"To my room. Don't bother following me." He said as he left to go to his dorm.  
  
When he got there, he was felt extremely tired and didn't even bother changing into his pajamas. He collapsed onto his bed, and fell into deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------  
  
_Draco had just arrived to the Great Hall for the Winter Dance. He looked around the room and admired how magnificent the decorations were. He had a feeling that she would be here, the one that he desired very much. His suspicion was right when his eyes laid upon a familiar figure. His heart kept beating faster and faster as he approached the figure from behind.  
  
It's her! It's the masked girl! He thought, noticing the recognizable curves of her body and the long, wavy strands of her brown hair. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't scare her off.  
  
"H-hi" she said nervously.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful tonight" he commented, causing her to blush red.  
  
"Thank you. You look very charming yourself"  
  
All of a sudden, soft music began to fill the room. It was very romantic, and Draco had a huge smile as he asked her, "May I have this dance, my fair lady?"  
  
She giggled and put her hand in his own, making their way to the center of the hall. They danced very slowly, focusing mostly on each other's faces. Draco had the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and it was all because of her. He didn't even know her, and he already has special feelings for her.  
  
He began memorizing every feature about her while sharing the slow dance. He started with the shape of her body, to her beautiful hair, and pink lips. He couldn't stop looking at those lips, wanting to resist the urge to kiss them. But he could only hold it in for so long. He took his left hand that was on her waist, and gently touched her cheek with his fingers. He leaned closer to her, and saw that her eyes were closed. He took this as a good sign, and leaned even closer until his lips were touching hers. Kissing her was the most wonderful sensation he has ever felt in his entire life, and he wanted it to last long. They continued this until the music died away. They both pulled away, and smiled, having experienced the most emotionally satisfying feeling they've ever had.  
  
"I think I have to tell you something" Draco said softly.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"When I first met you, I knew you were going to be special to me. And I was right. I think I'm beginning to develop some feelings for you. Specifically, I think I'm falling in love with you. Somehow, you single-handedly managed to warm my icy personality to make me a better person. It makes me frustrated when I keep waking up from my previous dreams not knowing who you are."  
  
When she didn't respond, he decided to continue. "I would love to see the face of the girl who I care deeply about. Do you mind if I—"  
  
She cut him off and smiled. "No, please do."  
  
He felt extreme happiness as his hands gradually reached up to her eye mask. He began taking it off, until it was completely off her head. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the sight of her face, but a huge grin crept up to his face as he finally learned the identity of the person he loves. _


	11. Could It Be?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything  
**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Just a couple of things i'd like to say:  
o1. as i said **many** times before, i'm terribly sorry if Draco is OOC.. but like many D/Hr stories, he's **bound** to be like that if he's going to end up with Hermione, right? Just tell me nicely if he's way too OOC, and i'll try to fix it.  
o2. i think this chapter is what some of you want. The last couple of chapters (including this one) are really hard to write, so please bear with me..after all, this is my first fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** Could It Be?

_"I never thought I'd be in love, in love like this_

_I never thought I'd be a fool, just for one kiss_

_I never thought I'd be here with someone like you_

_Never thought I'd be in love the way I do"_

__

After attending the last class for the day, Hermione joined her usual Gryffindor gang to the Great Hall for supper. They just had Charms with Professor Flitwick and were talking about a funny incident that happened in that class.

"Poor Neville! I thought he could never get down!" Lavender commented with a laugh.

"I thought it was bloody funny when Professor Flitwick was jumping up and down to try and pull Neville down! I wanted to burst out laughing if it wasn't for Hermione here giving me one of her looks" Ron exclaimed.

"If you were the one who accidentally cast yourself a Hover Charm and floated in mid-air, wouldn't you want someone to help you down rather than have them laugh at you?" Hermione argued.

"Yes, but I wouldn't make the mistake of doing that!" he said defensively, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and smile. Harry watched them both and couldn't resist grinning at his two best friends. He and Ron had reached an agreement to let Hermione have her space, and not question her too much on her behaviour. Knowing her, she must have a good reason to explain her actions and he didn't want to press her a great deal for it. They told her this after lunch, and she felt relieved that they've consented to being less overprotective. Soon, they returned to normal and pretended as if nothing had happened.

When they reached their table, Hermione sat between Harry and Ron, beaming with delight that they have decided to lighten up on her, and also that she would be able to satisfy her hunger with all the delicious food that was appearing right before her. As if on routine, her eyes began searching at the opposite end for that familiar fair-haired boy. Her search was a success when she spotted him, but only when he was getting up to leave the Great Hall.

_Where could he be going? _she thought as she looked at Draco attentively. He appeared to seem a bit annoyed as he was leaving, and she couldn't help but feel some concern for him. _I wonder what caused him to be so upset. Wait... why am I thinking about this? I shouldn't be feeling this way for him. He's my friend now... but a gorgeous one at that. _Hermione shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts and decided to spend the rest of the evening in the one place that she can do just that.

"I'm going to go to the library" she abruptly announced to her friends, who then gave her puzzled looks.

"Now? Don't you ever rest?" Ron inquired sarcastically.

Hermione merely smiled and waved them goodbye before she made her way out of the hall. She had considered whether or not to go to her common room but chose against the decision. She would rather go to her one favourite place so that she could find solutions to practical questions instead of ones that probably will never answered if she goes the other way.

When she arrived at the library, she immediately went to her usual spot and sat down comfortably. She wanted to use this time to finish her homework for Arithmancy and the essay for History of Magic. When she began the work, it was quite easy to do but not too soon later, her thoughts had gradually drifted from number charts to the blonde-haired boy. No matter how many times she mentally slapped herself to get back to her homework, she always seem to come back to her new friend.

_I've got to stop thinking about him! I don't even think about Harry or Ron this much or in that way! _she thought to herself. _But he is my friend, after all, so doesn't that mean I can think of him all I want? _she let out an exhausted sigh. She felt extremely worn-out and wanted more than anything to have a good night's rest. However, she also felt that her homework was just as important and decided to try and keep herself awake until she's finished. Once she looked back at her charts, she could hardly concentrate on the numbers. Her exhaustion and thoughts of Draco clouded any proper focus she had, and chose to just give in on her temptations. She rested her eyes and Draco soon came to her mind.

_I can't believe I let him become my 'friend'! Why didn't I say something instead of just standing there? But then again, I'm glad I didn't, _Hermione looked at the "special" spot on her hand and smiled. _He is very unpredictable. His lips felt so soft, and I loved that feeling I got when they touched my hand. He looked absolutely gorgeous last night, especially his well-toned chest and magnificent eyes. Oh, those eyes were completely mesmerizing. They remind me of... wait, who do they remind me of? They look very similar to... oh, the masked man! _Hermione gasped at this thought. There could very well be two people in Hogwarts with the same colour of eyes but she hasn't seen any other except Draco himself. _Could it be? Would it be possible if... if Draco was the masked man?_

Hermione suddenly remembered the book that Draco had been reading that day in the library. She immediately got up from her chair and searched through the aisles of books. She knew it must be on one of the shelves since she hasn't seen Draco with it lately. Finally, she saw the book that she wanted and looked through it to see what it had to say about dreams. Every couple of words, however, her eyes would droop down, causing her to blink back in order to finish reading. She flipped the pages and noticed that there was a dream dictionary at the back. She looked up the word "mask" and read its contents.

"_Mask: _

_1. Wearing a mask in your dream symbolizes that you may be pretending to be someone you are not or hiding your true feelings._

_2. Seeing others wear a mask in your dream symbolizes that you will be battling against deceit, dishonesty, and jealousy._

_3. Seeing others unmask in your dream symbolizes failure in gaining the admiration and/or respect of someone sought after._"

By the time she finished the interpretation, there were many questions that were developing in her mind but she was too exhausted to figure anything out. She decided to give in and fell to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

_Hermione was standing on one side of the Great Hall. She was admiring all the beautifully-done decorations and sighed contently. She knew he would be here anytime soon, and she was terribly excited. She knew tonight would be the night to find out. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and her heart skipped a beat as she turned around to face her masked man._

_"H-hi" she said nervously. Every time she saw him, he always had the power to make her knees weak and her heart to thump a great deal._

_"You look absolutely beautiful tonight" he commented. This caused her to blush, even though he says that each time they meet._

_"Thank you. You look very charming yourself" she tried to say calmly, knowing she said a huge understatement._

_All of a sudden, soft music began to fill the room. The atmosphere was very romantic, causing Hermione to wish that she could stay like this forever._

_He had a huge smile when he asked her, "May I have this dance, my fair lady?"_

_She giggled when she heard his new nickname for her, and put her hand in his. They made their way to the center of the hall and began dancing very slowly to the music. She noticed how he kept on looking at her in a very soft way, as if he was trying to memorize her face. She loved this attention she was getting from him and let it continue for a while. She could feel his left hand lifting up from her waist and onto her cheek. She resisted trembling terribly when his fingers stroked her face and managed to keep herself from melting. Hermione knew that he wanted to kiss her, so she closed her eyes and let him have this opportunity that he was yearning for. She waited for his kiss, and sure enough, his lips brushed softly against her own. A wonderful sensation traveled through her body, and she knew that she wanted this to last as long as possible. When the music died, they both reluctantly pulled away and smiled at each other. Suddenly, she remembered what she had to do tonight and decided this was the perfect chance to do it._

_"Can I ask who you are? You're constantly on my mind, and in my dreams, yet I don't know who you are" Hermione said._

_He didn't her answer right away and instead, smiled even more. She wanted an answer from him very much and was determined to press him for more information until he gives in._

_"Can you please tell me? I really want to get to know you more, and I think the first step is to know your name."_

_"Tell me why I should."_

_"Because I..." she was very hesitant to continue, "I think I like you very much."_

_He smiled and answered her. "I will say this, I am the one you can hate and love at the same time. I am the one who can leave you completely baffled by my actions. I am the one who can change how you view and judge others. I am the one who can make you think with your heart, and not your head. I am the one who you thought you could never love, but somehow, you are falling every time you see me. Does that answer your question?"_

_She knew the answer, but she wanted to deny it. "You can't be the person I'm thinking about. You just can't be. Can't you take your mask off, and show me your face?"_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that."_

_"Why not?" Hermione asked. This was not the way she wanted it to turn out._

_"Because you're being dishonest about your feelings. You say you like me, yet you are denying your very words. You must remember to look inside your heart, and say what's there. Do not think about it; just say it" he replied calmly._

_She nodded her head and understood exactly what he was talking about. It was odd how he knows precisely what she is feeling._

_"You don't need me to take my mask off. You already know who I am, don't you?" he asked._

_She gave a slight nod and softly whispered, "Draco?"_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Hermione was abruptly awoken by the sound of her own name.

"Miss Granger? Oh dear, you look exhausted!" Madam Pince remarked.

"Huh? What? Where am I? What time is it?" Hermione asked, trying to suppress a yawn.

"You are at the library, dear. It's 8 am! You must've slept here all night!"

_Had I been that tired? Oh, I better go and change before breakfast! _Hermione thought as she began rushing to tidy up her books. As she was hurrying to leave the library, she heard Madam Pince yell behind her, "I hope you get better, dear!"

She arrived at the common dorm a couple of minutes later and completely out of breath. She tried very hard not to make any noise so that she would not disrupt Draco from his sleep. She went inside her bedroom and collapsed right on her bed. She couldn't believe that she had slept the whole night in the library, and suddenly felt a whole new range of emotions when she remembered her dream. The "masked man" had given her clues to his identity and she knew the answer, but she still denied it. It couldn't have been him. She knew that she was beginning to feel something other than platonic feelings for Draco, but it couldn't have been him that she's deeply in love with. Or could he be?

At the corner of her eye, she noticed something red. She rolled onto her side and saw that there was a letter with a rose on her nightstand.

_I wonder who sent this, _she thought as she reached for the objects. She took in the scent of the rose and smiled contently. Her eyes went to the other item in her hand and noticed her name on the envelope.

_"Miss Hermione"_

Her fingers trembled as she opened the letter and read what was inside.

* * *

**A/N: **i hope this chapter is okay. there were some things that were probably confusing and what not, but as i said, this is hard to write. I'm writing the last chapter, but i don't know when i'll post it. Flames definitely slow me down, so it'll just depend. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel but if you guys don't think that's a good idea, or what not, just tell me. Thanks.


	12. The Much Anticipated Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Much-Anticipated Meeting

_"I guess some things are destiny_

_Now I finally see_

_The one true thing I need is you inside"_

Draco woke up from his dream, confused as to why his heart was beating rapidly against his chest and why so many different emotions were running through him. He couldn't believe that he knew who the masked girl was and it was the same person he so secretly desires. It was only 7am but he was having difficulty falling back to sleep, so he just used to the time to reflect back on his dream.

_Is it really Hermione? Is my mind playing tricks on me? _he thought. _But if it's true, does she know about me?_

Suddenly, he developed an idea that may help him with these questions. He went to his desk and took out a piece of parchment. He was very hesitant to begin writing at first but he had the need to know if Hermione was the one. After spending quite a while on writing and re-writing several drafts, he finally composed the perfect one.

"_You may or may not know who I am, but I'd like to take this opportunity to say that you've been constantly on my mind ever since that night at the Ball. You may be wondering how I know who you are, but if you can meet with me outside along the lake tonight at eleven, I can explain everything. I'll be wearing my costume that I wore at the masquerade. I hope to see you."_

He smiled in satisfaction as he finally finished his note. He conjured up a rose and tied both items to his owl to send to Hermione. He knew that she would be sleeping at this time so he felt more than happy when he kept on imagining her reaction to his letter when she wakes up. In the meantime, he would take a shower and change before going down to eat breakfast and wish that his classes would go by more quickly.

Hermione finished reading the note and had a faint smile on her face. _Could it be Draco who wrote this? _she asked herself. She had never seen his writing before, so she had no idea whether he had written the note or not, but he was the most likely candidate so far. But she would be able to find out tonight if she goes but was still undecided. She did wonder how he could've ever known that she was the masked girl. _Could he have known at the ball? No, he couldn't have or he would've told me that he knew earlier. Could all this be part of his scheme? But it seems like he's changed now. Should I even go meet with him? It wouldn't hurt, right?_

Hermione went out of her bedroom and towards the bathroom to get refreshed for breakfast. She was half-hoping that Draco would burst out of his room and tell her that he was the one who sent her the note, and that everything would be all right. She sighed heavily and went inside the bathroom to take a shower and change before Draco would wake up.

When she was done, she quickly hurried out of the common room to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. She arrived there and was immediately greeted by her Gryffindor friends. She felt so calm and relaxed that every missing and unsolvable piece in her life is finally piecing itself together to form a complete puzzle. An instant feeling of happiness swept over her that made her believe that absolutely nothing could affect her in any way.

"Morning, Hermione! How are you feeling today?" Harry asked.

"Just great!" she paused when she felt her stomach growl, "but terribly hungry!" She flashed a genuine smile to her friends, and looked at her plateful of food. Again as if on routine, her eyes shot back up and glanced at the opposite side of the hall for that familiar person. She didn't think that she would find him since she thought he was still sleeping when she left, but she found him talking to his Slytherin friends. He must've known that she was staring at him since he turned his head to her momentarily and acknowledged her by giving a slight nod and a smile. Before she knew it, he turned back to his friends acting as if nothing unusual had happened. She sighed and gave most of her attention to the food before her to satisfy her hunger. Not soon after, it was time to go to classes, and she was busy rushing Ron and Harry out of the hall, away from their precious food.

"Hermione! We're still early!" Ron complained.

She gave him a stern look. "You've had lots of time to stuff your face with food. Now it's time for learning, and you do want to be early for that, don't you?"

Both of the boys groaned in frustration but just gave in since they knew how dedicated Hermione was to her classes. They arrived in Transfiguration and sat in their proper places. They had to share the room with the Slytherins, which Harry and Ron dreaded very much. However, Hermione felt different. She didn't mind if they were there, because then, she would be able to see him. She looked more attentively at every single feature on Draco's face: his hair, his lips, and of course, his eyes. They were the sort of eyes that one can get lost in, the sort that can reveal the secrets of the soul.

_Yes, no one else has these kinds of eyes. He has to be the masked man that I met at the ball. Why didn't I notice before? I was probably too infatuated with his presence that I couldn't think properly_, she thought to herself. She was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Attention class! We are going to practice the Switching Spell today. Now, do you all have your objects in front of you?" she asked, to which the class nodded. "Good. We have been through the basics of this spell yesterday, so I don't expect any of you to have difficulties." Neville gulped nervously to no one's surprise. "You may proceed."

Everyone soon began trying to transfigure their feathers into doves, but with no luck. Hermione was an exception of course, having transfigured her feather into a beautiful bird and was watching it fly around the classroom. Her eyes then led her to Draco, who also had successfully transfigured his object and was now lazily watching his dove soar over the middle of the room. His eyes caught hers and they stared at each other briefly before he winked at her. She was pleasantly surprised and gave him a smile in return. It seemed as if he liked it, but he returned to gazing at his bird. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and felt flushed but didn't want to show it. She looked at her right side to see if Harry and Ron noticed her exchanging glances with Draco, but they were too busy trying to use the spell to transfigure their objects properly. She felt relieved since they would have asked her many questions about it if they saw.

Not long after, the morning classes were over and it was time for lunch. Everybody gathered at their House table, wishing to satisfy their hunger with the delicious food. The Great Hall was filled with students eating and talking about the latest events, classes, and such as usual.

"Where's Seamus?" Harry asked after a while when he was observing the Gryffindor table.

"No idea, mate. Why do you want to know?" Ron asked.

"I don't see him here eating lunch with us like he usually does, and come to think of it, he wasn't in class either. That's not like him to do that."

"Wasn't he just in bed this morning?"

"Maybe he was just sick" Hermione suggested.

"No, he seemed fine when we left him."

"Well then, maybe he just slept in" she said.

"Yeah, that could be. I'll just give him his homework later" Harry said, going back to eating his food.

Lunch and the afternoon classes went by so quickly that many were amazed that the day was over. Hermione couldn't contain her excitement as in a few hours, she would be meeting her masked man, or Draco, as she now knows his secret. All through supper, she could not stop thinking about her meeting. She even giggled out loud a couple of times, which caused Harry and Ron to give her concerned looks but she just simply brushed them off. She was too excited about it to let anything ruin her mood.

"Hermione, do you want to play wizard's chess after supper?" Ron said, smiling.

"Don't you have some homework to do?" she asked.

"I'm halfway through it. Besides, the essays aren't due for another week! I can at least take this small break from it, can't I?"

"Yes, but you would feel much better if you finished it early."

"Hermione..." Ron whined in a childish tone, "Just this once! So can you play? You owe me a game, remember?"

She let out a small laugh. "Yes, but not tonight. I have... other plans." Both boys raised their eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh more.

"What plans are those? Are they more important than spending time with your two best friends?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Harry. I already spend so much time with both of you. Shouldn't I have a life of my own?" she asked teasingly.

They appeared to be thinking the proper answer for her question. "Yeah, I guess you should" Harry replied. "Ron?"

When Ron didn't respond, he jabbed him in the elbow. "Yeah, yeah! I guess you could have fun of your own."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Thank you, boys. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my dorm. Tell me how your game goes later, alright?"

They both nodded and smiled. She slowly got up from her seat and went towards the exit. As she making her way to leave, she glanced quickly at Draco. He was calmly eating his supper, and ignoring everyone else around him. She smiled at this sight, and exited the Great Hall to go to her dorm.

When she finally arrived at her bedroom, she kept wondering what to wear to this "meeting". Should she just throw something on? She had no clue and began to search through her closet for any ideas. Something caught her eye and immediately, an idea popped inside her head.

_I completely forgot about my costume! It would be so great if I can wear it! It'd be just like my dreams! After all, he said he would be wearing his, so it wouldn't hurt_, she thought excitedly. She still had plenty of time before she will be meeting him, so she spent quite a while on reading a few books and studying. She had wondered why she didn't hear him come up to his room, but thought nothing of it. When it was almost time, she trembled with excitement as she put on her costume and mask, and went down to the common room. Praying that no one would see her, especially Draco, Hermione made her way down to the lake where she would meet him.

_Here goes nothing._

Draco stayed at the Slytherin common room after supper. He had secretly brought along his costume with him, so that he wouldn't have to face Hermione if he goes to his room. For almost an hour and a half, he had to be in the company of Crabbe and Goyle which wasn't very pleasant as the only form of communication they had were grunting, and nodding whenever he spoke. When it was already 10:50 pm, Draco rushed out of the Slytherin room, muttering something about needing sleep to his two bodyguards, and disappeared into the hallway. He went quickly to the nearest lavatory and changed into his costume, complete with his mask. Before heading out, however, he checked the hallways to make sure no one was there to spot him. When he was satisfied, he rushed out with only two minutes to spare.

_Please be there. Please be there_, Draco kept repeating to himself as he walked towards the lake.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for the reviews! (well, maybe except for that one "fake" flame..ahem haha) I wrote the last chapter already :) and i'll post it tomorrow. after that...well, you'll see :) once again, DRACO WILL BE OOC, I REPEAT HE WILL BE OOC..and i know some people don't like that, so if u prefer him having his average mean personality, then i don't suggest you continue. otherwise, i hope you enjoyed this chapter ! 


	13. Happily Ever After?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**: Happily Ever After? 

_"I've been high and low_

_I don't know where to go_

_Because I love you so_

_And I'll never ever find someone like you for sure"_

Draco walked along the lake of Hogwarts, taking in the scents of the atmosphere and the evening air. He felt very content, and he wished that this feeling would never leave him. He looked around and spotted a blurry figure, up ahead, standing by the lake. He knew it must be her, so he quickened his steps to verify that he was right. Sure enough, she was waiting for him, her back facing towards him so she wouldn't know that he was just behind her. He smiled in amusement as he noticed that she decided to wear her costume. He wanted to turn her around and confess everything to her right there, but he knew that would be difficult. He also understood that he had deep feelings for her but he couldn't shock her with something unexpected so fast. What would she think? He was extremely nervous since he didn't know what he was going to say, and there were so many emotions going through him that it was difficult to think properly. He was trying to organize his thoughts, when all of a sudden, she turned around and faced him. He was surprised that she was wearing her mask, but he didn't care much since he already knows who she is.

"Oh, h-hi" she said very hesitantly.

"Hi. I...err...I thought you'd be here," Draco tried to say calmly.

"Yes, well, how could I turn down such an invitation?" she said smiling.

He smiled back. "You do know why I asked you to be here, right?"

"Yes. You know who I am, but you wanted to explain how."

"Yeah, that's basically it." Draco hesitated before continuing on. He had no idea what to say, and decided that he would just tell her everything, "After the night we met at the Ball, I kept on having these strange dreams. It was a different place every time, but you were always there with your costume and I would come up to you. For the first two dreams, I would always say how beautiful you are – and may I add, you look really gorgeous right now – and then I would ask if your mask could be taken off so that I could see your face. But I each time, I would get interrupted by some bloody noise and the best part of the dream is ruined. The third dream that I got last night was different. We were dancing in the Great Hall, and then I kissed you. I told you about my feelings, like how much I really care about you, and when I asked if I could take your mask off, you actually agreed. I took it off, and I saw your face! You don't know how happy I was because secretly, I've wanted the masked girl to be you."

It was obvious that she was speechless by everything that he said since all she could muster up was, "Oh."

Draco continued on, with a small smile. "I've thought about why you would take your mask off in that dream, and not the others. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because this time I knew that I had feelings for you, and that I didn't doubt them or anything. I was honest about how I felt, even if it was you who I had feelings for. You see, it's only when you confess and accept your true emotions that the mystery is finally revealed to you. That's how I got to know who you were."

"I see."

"Did the same thing happen to you too? Did you find out who I am in the dreams?"

"Well, yes I did have the same dreams, except I was the one who asked you to take your mask off. Each time you would refuse to, even in the last dream."

"So... you don't know who I am?" Draco asked sadly.

"I do. You see, I have feelings for you too but I keep on denying them. I mean, I'd never thought that I could feel something romantically for someone like you, and when I did, I didn't believe it. But deep inside, I did want the masked man to be you. In my last dream, I asked you to take your mask off but you refused again. I asked you why and you said that you can't reveal your identity to me because I'm being dishonest about my feelings. I have to say what's in my heart, and not think about anything else. You gave me clues about who you are too. That's how I got to know," she explained.

"So do you still doubt me?"

"No. I'm speaking from my heart when I say that I really care about you too."

He had a huge smile on his face when she said that. He didn't know that he could experience so much happiness from one person, who was the same person he wanted to cause pain to in earlier years. He stepped closer to her, until their faces were inches apart.

"May I?" he asked as his hands reached up to her eye mask. "For old time's sake?" She nodded, and he slowly took her mask off to reveal her face.

"Hermione" he softly whispered as her identity was exposed.

She smiled, and did the same thing. Her hands touched his mask and gradually took it off. "Hey Draco" she said with a grin.

He smiled and looked into her eyes. They were filled with wonder and joy, and he wanted to be the cause of that. His fingers went to her cheek and stroked her skin, which caused her to sigh contently. He leaned closer to her, and when her eyes were closed, he softly whispered to her.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You're not."

"I want to take this slow. I mean, this new relationship. I'm not really used to it yet."

"That's okay."

Satisfied, he closed this distance between them by gently brushing his lips against hers. Instantly, he felt many emotions rushing through him, just like in the dream, but much better since it was reality. Draco placed his hands on her waist, feeling as if he wanted to protect her from any harm. In turn, she put her hands around his neck, entangling them with his hair. Their kiss gradually deepened until they had to pull away for air. It didn't last long, since they immediately continued on with the kiss, oblivious to the surroundings.

"Who's there!"

_Oh no, why must everyone and everything ruin the best parts of my life??_ Draco thought.

"I said who's there!"

This time Draco felt furious. He knew that familiar voice, and he was dreading that it wouldn't belong to the one person he couldn't stand. It seems as if Hermione noticed too since she quickly stiffened and pulled away from their kiss.

"Hermione?"

"H-harry! Uhh... what are you doing here so late at night?" Hermione asked. She was visibly trembling since she had been caught off-guard doing something that no one would expect from her.

"I should be asking you the same question" Harry said coldly. "So, this is what you mean when you said you had other plans?"

"Well, umm... yes, but you don't understand!"

"Then tell me! Tell me what is bloody going on! I thought I was your best friend who you could tell anything to, but I guess I was wrong!"

"It's not like that, I swear!"

"Then what is it! Say it! Tell me why I came out here, and found you kissing _him_," Harry shouted, making sure he said the last word with disgust in his voice.

"You won't understand" Hermione cried. She broke down in tears, which caused Draco to react.

He stepped forward to Harry, making sure he could see his terribly dangerous eyes. "Don't you ever make her cry like that again, or you'll regret it."

Harry seemed unaffected by Draco's threat. "Me make her cry? How would I know you won't do that! After all, you are known to—"

He was about to say more when Draco forced his wand to his throat, hoping to stop him from finishing the sentence. "You say one more word and I will be forced to curse you so badly you wish you were never born."

"Boys, please stop this" a small voice behind them softly said. They both turned around to face Hermione, who seemed to regain her composure.

"Hermione, are you alright lately? First, I find you talking to yourself, and now I see you kissing this... _thing_" Harry said, his voice filled with hatred. Once he heard the insult, Draco was about to mutter a curse when Hermione stopped him.

"It's not like that! He has changed if you only give him a chance!"

"I won't! I never will!"

"How about for my sake, then?"

Harry paused. He would do anything for Hermione, but he didn't trust Draco a bit. He didn't know how he could give someone a chance if they had teased him and his friends cruelly for the past seven years. Draco would have to prove himself first before Harry would even consider acknowledging him.

"Wait, I just want to know one thing. Potter, exactly _what_ in bloody hell are you doing out here" Draco asked coldly.

Harry seemed surprised by the question, but didn't respond. Hermione, seeing that her friend probably doesn't want to answer to his enemy, she asked the question again.

"Well, Harry? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be playing wizard's chess with Ron?"

He glanced at her with a hollow look in his eyes. "That's what I was doing but I remembered to give some assignments to Seamus. I went to the dorm to find him, but all I saw was a black rose on his bed. I thought that looked kind of odd, so I searched everywhere in the castle for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I looked through a window and saw two people standing out here. I came all the way down here, hoping that it's Seamus, but instead..." Harry didn't need to continue for the other two to know what he was going to say.

"Let's go find him."

"Hermione, I think there are more important issues to be discussed here!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, we can talk about this later! It's not like Seamus to just disappear like that, so we'll help you find him" she suggested.

"We? What are you bloody talk—" Draco couldn't finish his sentence before Hermione grabbed his hand and ran to the entrance of Hogwarts. They were in front of the Great Hall where they met up with Ron and Dean.

"Hermione! There you are! Have you seen—" Ron paused when he noticed Draco standing in front of him.

"What are you bloody doing here! And why are you both wearing costumes at this time!"

"Never mind that, Ron!" Hermione was too tired to explain everything to him. "We're here to help you find Seamus. He's got to be in here somewhere."

"But we haven't seen him all day! He wouldn't just..." Dean started to say when all of a sudden, his voice started fading away. This caused the other three to turn their heads to face him, wondering what was wrong. When they did, they saw the most unusual sight they had ever seen. Right before their eyes, Dean was slowly starting to become transparent, much like a ghost. He appeared to be yelling, yet no sound came from his mouth. They were all shocked from this and tried to save him, but were frozen in their spots caused by this sudden surprise. Dean slowly began vanishing into thin air, until he was completely gone. The other three were completely shocked and didn't know what to do.

"W-what just h-happened here?" Hermione asked softly, feeling more unprepared and frightened than ever.

"I-I don't know." Harry replied, noticeably trembling.

"Look!" Ron exclaimed.

They all looked at the floor where he was pointing, and their eyes widened even more. They saw something that confused them greatly, and made them panic to the point where they were afraid that it might be a dangerous sign of the future.

On the exact spot where Dean had disappeared laid a single black rose.

* * *

**Please read--  
A/N: This is the last chapter of Masked Feelings. I hope you enjoyed this story :). I know I left it at a cliffhanger **(i know i'm evil..don't hurt me!)**, and there are still some unresolved issues but that's because i decided that i'll write a sequel. i just didn't want to continue using this title cuz it'll be different. I already have a prologue and am writing chapter 2 right now for the sequel but i won't post it for a few days to a week.. so i really hope you keep checking for any updates for the new story called "Black Rose" **(obviously...lol)** Thank you guys for all the reviews!!! I can't believe i made it past 100..u guys are amazing :) And Kheya, yeah you're right about Seamus..you're the first to notice! One last thing: I repeated this many times, but i don't want any flames saying it.. Draco will be OOC **(out of character)** in the next story, so please don't yell at me about it! Thnx again, and i'll be back soon!!**


End file.
